


What's a car like you doing in a girl like this?

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Gen, Monaco Grand Prix, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Alex Albon messes up a pick-up line





	What's a car like you doing in a girl like this?

It was a late afternoon in Monaco. The bustle of tourists coming to see the grand Prix occupied the streets of Monte Carlo. 

You were leaning against your car outside a cafe while waiting for your friend. Unlike most roadcars, your car was an expensive high-end limited edition V12 hypercar. You considered it your best friend and your most prized possession. 

People would always stare at your car whenever you take it out. You can't blame them though, the car isn't that subtle. A group of boys from inside the cafe kept on looking at your car and trying to take pictures of it. You put on your sunglasses and look away from them. 

"What's a car like you doing with a girl like this?" A stranger suddenly appeared beside you. He was one of the boys sipping iced coffee from the cafe while pointing at your car. He looked very shy, obviously trying to muster up what little confidence he had but still managed to mess it up. 

"A what, now?" You replied, turning your head and raising an eyebrow at the stranger who was losing confidence faster than your Huayra. 

"Shit, I messed it up." He smiled shyly, scratching the back of his head while his friends snicker at him from the cafe. 

"Do you wanna try that again?" You fully turn to him, removing your sunglasses from your face. His friends are laughing loudly at this point. 

"N-never mind, I've got a better one." He adjusts his posture while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

"Let's hear it."

"Are you a Huayra? Because you got my heart racing." He then winks. You raise your eyebrows in appreciation. "That's better!"  
"Thanks. I'm Alex by the way." He raises his hand for you to shake. You take his warm hand and introduce yourself. You engage in a conversation and found him to be very interesting, not to mention cute. 

The sun was starting to set and the sky was getting dark. Alex's friends exit the cafe and tried to get his attention.  
"Hey your friends tall guy and coffee are leaving.." You tell Alex as you pointed to the cafe door. He turns to see their teasing faces.  
"Oh that's... The tall one is George and the other one is Lando. And that's not coffee. That's milk." He introduces them to you while you waved at them. 

"Look, before I go, can I, maybe.. Have your number?" He's back to his shy self when he's under pressure around his friends as he hands you his phone.  
"Only if you text me pick-up lines everyday.." You joke, already saving your number on his phone.  
After saying good-bye, Alex walks away with his friends who were teasing him relentlessly. Later that night, you received a text from Alex. 

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you're FINE"

Before you knew it, you were falling for Alex faster than your hypercar.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a Pagani Huayra commercial loljk it's just that alex mentioned it's one of his dream cars


End file.
